Icy Past
by Rin Yahto
Summary: Weiss has always been closed off from others. From her childhood, she began to slowly shut others out of her life, but that all changed when she became apart of team RWBY. Even still with the childish leader, the shadow cat, and blazing blonde, they were still her first friends. But there are still secrets that she holds to heart.


It was a cold day at Beacon. To be more precise, it felt like a cold day to Weiss Schnee. This day, this one day, had always left her feeling depressed. Even the days that followed were little different from this one. Today was one of the worst days of the years to her. Normally, she would spend these days, away from others and by herself. But this one would be different, yet she had no idea of that though.

Weiss sighed quietly as she sat in the Windowsill of her teams dorm room. She stared out the window, watching as the small snowflakes drifted in an out of her vision. She looked over the school grounds, covered in a thick blanket of snow. She saw as people went about their business, going to and from classes, many clad in thick jackets and other amenities to preserve heat. The heiress breathed out a heavy sigh, her breath fogging against the window. Closing her eyes, Weiss drifted off into her thoughts.

She thought back to her childhood, back when she was aroung five years old. While her father wasn't the most caring father there was, she was grateful to have one of the most loving mothers she could. Her mother, Noel Schnee, had cherished her daughter's above all else. She would put her own life on the line to protect them... But not everything is as one would hope.

"Hey big sis, do you wanna play?" The young five year old known as Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid I can't Weiss. Father wants me to go through a training course today." A Nine year old Winter replied.

"Aww, come on. Just for a bit?" Weiss puffed her cheeks a little as she pouted.

"Little sister, you know how father gets when I'm late."

"Then... Afterwards maybe?"

Winter sighed, knowing that her sister would persist "Alright. After my training is done today."

"Yay! Thank you big sis!" Weiss leapt at the older Schnee and wrapped her arms around her.

"No problem Weiss, now run along."

Weiss nodded and left the room with one of the brightest smiles Winter ever saw. She sighed happily and went back to preparing for her training. At this age, Weiss still hadn't quite realized how her father truly acted. Winter however had, so she knew fully well he would try to make her sister into what *he* desired most. She would do whatever she could to prevent that.

The younger of the Schnee sisters was happily skipping around in their manor like home. It was huge, so it seemed like she would easily get lost, but with a destination in mind, it posed little issue to her. Weiss had a smile that could melt even some of the coldest hearts, and she wore it proudly. Soon coming upon the room she had been looking for, she tapped on the door a few times and awaited as footsteps came from behind it. When it swung open, she was presented with an all too familiar sight.

Before her stood a woman with long, silk like white hair that descended to the mid of her back. Gentle azure eyes that spoke waves of her personality looked upon the child standing before her. With soft white skin that complimented her eyes and a bright smile that was quite usually always present, this woman looked like the embodiment of beauty. To some, she was called a goddess, but to Weiss, she was-

"Mommy!" Weiss yelled as she leapt at the woman.

"Hello my little snowflake." She said as the small child clung to her with a hug.

"Whacha doin mom?"

"I was just getting ready to go for a walk around the castle. Would you like to join me?"

Weiss nodded rapidly as her own periwinkle eyes twinkled with joy. Noel smiled at her and set her down before feeling the five year old tug on her hand to get going. She had to admit, Weiss was quite boisterous girl for her age. So, with her daughter hand in hand with her, Noel and Weiss began heading for their walk around the castle. With either her youngest daughter or her oldest, Noel couldn't help but smile. She was happy to have these two little miracles in her life.

* * *

Weiss was snapped from her thought by the opening of the dorm door. In its headway were none other than her doltish leader, her rambunctious blonde of a sister, and the usually enigmatic black cat faunus. She needn't divert her gaze over towards them, as it was usually those three that came in and out frequently. She just continued staring out the window, her glum expression in the reflection of the glass. With closed eyes, she listened in to the 'riveting' conversation going on between the others.

"That was an amazing battle Yang! You were so awesome!" Ruby gushed over the sparring her sister had just gone through.

"Heck yeah! But I gotta admit, Nora was one tough customer." Yang cracked her knuckles as she spoke.

"With that huge hammer of hers I was sure she would've sent you through ceiling sis."

"She may have done it once, but that doesn't mean I didn't learn from that food fight."

"Really? It honestly looked like you got lucky." Blake added with her attention still in a book, as usual.

"Come on kitty, you gotta admit it was a pretty cool fight."

The response she was met with was a slap on the cheek followed by an unamused glare. Blake still didn't tolerate the little pet nicknames Yang gave her, but that didn't mean Yang would stop. She was rubbing the bright red bruise on her cheek while Ruby snickered at her idiocy. Weiss sighed to herself, knowing she couldn't be left alone, even for one day. Getting up from her spot in the window, she proceeded to the doorway, the clicking of her high heels being the only sound she made.

"I'm... Going out for a bit." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh? Weiss, is everything okay?" Her silver eyed leader asked.

"Everything is fine Ruby."

"But you seem upset about something."

"I told you, I'm just going outside for a little."

Weiss tried to leave, but felt the familiar grasp of Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I want to help you. Not as a leader, but as your friend." Ruby pleaded with the girl.

"I would rather you leave me be Ruby." Weiss replied still turned away from her.

"Weiss, please. I need to know what's wrong."

What Ruby was met with was a sight she had never expected from her icy partner. The normally cool headed, dust user of their team was in a state Ruby had never saw. Upon her pale white cheeks we thin tear streaks, all of them descending from Weiss' still watery eyes. Ruby was in absolute shock, trying to process this. Yang and Blake saw the way the heiress was now, but had remained silent. Blake's silence was expected, but for Yang to be shocked into quietness was no less than an absolute surprise.

"W-Weiss..." Ruby said quietly.

Weiss jerked herself from Ruby's grasp before saying "Leave me alone Rose."

Ruby was left wordless, paralyzed by the sight of the tear stricken Weiss. She reached out to the girl again, but was stopped when a black glyph appeared in front of her hand, stopping her. She yelped in surprise and Weiss walked off before dropping the wall, leaving Ruby confused to why she was being so distant again. As much as Ruby wanted to chase after the heiress, her legs would not move. For one of the first few times since releasing her semblance, Ruby was still.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered to herself, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ruby, I understand that you want to help her, but maybe Weiss just needs to be alone." Blake had placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you said you want to help everyone, but some things can't be fixed just like that."

"But... But there has to be something I can do."

"Please, just listen to me. I might know what's wrong with Weiss, but it really might be best for her to cope in her own way."

"She's my teammate Blake. And more importantly, my friend. If it were you or Yang, I would do something to help either of you."

"Ruby, I hate to say it, but Blake mught be right." Yang spoke up in the conversation.

"Wha...? Yang, you should be wanting help her too after that!"

"Sis, you should know I want to help too, but if what I think is wrong is really what's going on, then Weiss needs to be alone."

Ruby clenched her fists in rage and sadness, gritting her teeth together. The tears seemed to stream down her face endlessly. Seeing her snowy haired friend that upset just didn't click well with her. She just couldn't hoof back her emotion any longer. She looked her sister in the eyes, which made the blonde nearly jump back in surprise. Ruby's eyes were glowing, not the usual bright, but literally glowing a dim silver light.

"I don't care what is wrong with Weiss, I'm going to help her, even if you girls try to stop me!" Ruby yelled out in proclamation.

"R-ruby... Your eyes..." Yang said in simple shock.

Ruby said nothing and bolted out of the room with her semblace, leaving the usual rose petals, but this time they glowed just a bit.

"Yang, what just happened?" Blake asked.

"I... I don't know Blake. I've never seen my sister this way." Yang picked up one of the rose petals, finding it wasn't fading as fast.

"What do you mean? Has she never been this way?"

"There's only one other time I can remember, but she was so young she wouldn't remember."

"You mean when..."

"Yeah. When mom... Passed away."

"Yang, are you... Crying?"

Yang herself had yet to even notice the small tears in her eyes. It was the memory of Summer's death that always brought her more sensitive side to the surface. Almost nothing else would make even a spark towards that emotion. The only other things that could make her this sad would be being unable to protect the people she cares about. Blake, being unused to seeing her normally upbeat partner this way, it made her feel strange. It was like something inside her was nagging to comfort the blonde woman.

The tears on adorning Yang's cheeks continued to flow, now at a faster rate as she slowly broke down. It was uncommon for her to be this way, but when it happened it hit her hard. She was ready to fall to her knees, a sobbing huntress in training on her knees over an issue with deeper meaning. Just when she was on the verge of collaps, she felt a warmth embrace her from the back. Her eyes opened in surprise when what could only be heard as a soft rumbling radiated from the warmth. Turning her head, Yang could see her partner, hugging her close and purring.

"Please. No more crying Yang. You're too beautiful for tears." Blake whispered.

"K-kitty? Why are you doing this?" Yang was utterly confused by her normally stoic partner.

"You helped me at a time when I needed it. It's only fair I'm here for you now."

"You... I... I never knew you could purr."

"If you tell anyone, I will harm you."

Yang giggled at her threat and turned herself to hug her friend back. Her tears now stopped and a warm smile plastered over her face. Blake too smiled just a little, happy she could help one of the few people who cared about her. She closed her eyes and ran her hand back and forth on the other girls back. She had finally repaid Yang for helping her.

* * *

Weiss was slowly trudging through the snowy campus, trying to calm down after how she'd reacted towards her teammates. They were poking their noses into business that didn't concern them. She shook her head around to try and get the though out of her head. She tried to focus on other things, like getting further away from them or the fact she was outside in the snow in nothing but her normal outfit. Meaning she was wearing a skirt in roughly 12 degree weather. She may have grown up in Atlas, one of the coldest places on Remnant, but that didn't mean she had much more resistance to cold than others.

She had her clutched her arms over her body and shivered. She was taking in deep breaths, her breathing manifesting as fog when she breathed out. She looked around and saw nobody was out in this cold weather. She walked over to the closest tree she could see and sat beneath it's snow covered branches. The ground was cold, covered in a thick blanket of white snow. Cupping her hands over her face, she breathed into her hands in an attempt to warm herself.

"Why did I run out without a coat?" Weiss asked herself.

She silently cursed at herself for such an impulsive decision.

"Why did I even walk away? Knowing them. They'll just find me and try to bring me back."

She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring blankly across the snowy campus.

"Why did I even come to Beacon?"

Weiss was beginning to doubt herself in one of the biggest decisions she'd ever made. Beacon was a way for her to rebel from the path her father had set out for her. Yet now, she was starting to question whether or not she should've left in the first place. Was the life he picked out for her really that bad of an option? She'd become the heiress he had always desired. She wouldn't become a huntress and continue going on missions. She wouldn't even see Ruby, Yang, or Blake again, three of the first few friends she'd ever had.

Her thoughts then lingered upon her teammates. Ruby, a cheeky and bright ball of energy that always seemed to put a bright side on everything. Blake, a quiet faunus girl who held her own past close to herself, yet was starting to slowly open up. Yang, a rather rambunctious blonde who's eager to fight, but even more eager to protect the people she cares most about. Weiss closed her ice blue eyes and began to remember the Times she had shared with the group in the year she had known them. A small smile crept onto her face, yet a single tear fell from her closed eyes. She didn't want to lose these girls, not by any means.

"Weiss!" A familiar voice yelled out, snapping the heiress from her thoughts.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered to herself, spotting the red blur of her partner.

"Weiss, please come back! We just want to help you."

Rather than vocalize her response, she merely sat back against the tree, still curled in a ball. Given her clothes and pale complexion, she could've easily blended in with the landscape, yet with her back against the black oak, it would give away her spot. With her head pressed into her knees, she could only hope that Ruby would just overlook her and run off. Yet to her fortune, she was founded and soon felt the prescience of the nearby girl. Ruby was looking down at Weiss at this point and Weiss was trying to force the thoughts of the girl from her head.

"Weiss, why did you run like that?" Ruby asked in a softened tone.

She made no effort to respond to the reapette.

"Please. I just want to help find what's wrong Weiss, but I can't if you won't tell me."

Weiss only buried her head deeper into her legs, feeling the dam of emotions she had ready to burst.

"Weissy..."

She looked up only slightly when that nickname was spoken.

"Weissy, I want to help you however I can, but I need you to let me in."

"Ruby..." Weiss had finally spoken.

The other girl smiled a little and her silver eyes seemingly lit up. "Yes Weiss?"

"I... I'm sorry. Sorry for running away. Sorry for being such an aweful partner."

"What!? Weiss, what are you talking about, you're an awesome partner." She seemed utterly shocked Weiss would even think she were a bad partner.

"I ran away from you. I almost hurt you just because you wanted to help me. So why in Vale; on Remnant! Would you want to help me?!"

"Because your my friend."

Weiss stared into Ruby's pure silver eyes, the tears flowing freely from her eyes now. She tried to stay mad at Ruby, but just looking at the younger girl, she felt she couldn't. She tried to feel rage against the girl, she couldn't. She tried to feel sadness from the girl, she couldn't. Weiss tried to feel darkness from the girl, yet she. Could. Not. Her resolve had broken, her emotions running wild, and her colors showing, she could only feel one impulse in her body. The heiress threw herself at the young leader and clung to her. Ruby gingerly wrapped her arms around Weiss and held her close.

"Why?" Weiss asked, her voice tinged with sadness from her tears.

"I already told you, because you are my friend." Ruby responded.

"Why go through the trouble of considering me your friend?"

"I told you that I wanted to help people, but I just want to help you right now."

"But trying to help me is only hurting you."

"I don't care about that Weiss. I just care about you."

Weiss visibly blushed from that upon realizing what Ruby said. Ruby realized the too and blushed as well.

"B-but not that way! Just as a close friend!"

"You dolt. You don't even know the reason that I'm like this." The heiress said.

"Then please tell me so I can help you stop being such a sad icicle." Ruby was slowly rubbing Weiss' back to calm her.

Weiss grumbled a little and pinched Ruby's neck, making her yelp in surprise.

"Fine. I will tell you, but please don't say anything til I finish."

"You've got it."

The two unwrapped one another from their embrace and they both sat back on the snow covered ground. Weiss took in a deep breath and opened her ice blue eyes. Ruby stared with intrigue, willing to learn more about the root of Weiss' sudden depression. Weiss rested her hands in her laps and calmed her nerves.

"It started back when I was five years old..." Weiss began.

* * *

Weiss was hand in hand with her mother Noel, the two of them taking a calm stroll through the castle grounds. There was a gentle snowfall around Castle White, the place the Schnee family called home. The five year old had a bright smile on her face, which made her mother smile as well. Noel couldn't help but adore just how cute her daughters were when they smiled. Weiss seemingly smiled during all times of the day, whereas Winter would occasionally show a grin or two, but it always seemed fake. Noel was locked in thought about her oldest daughter.

"Mommy?" Weiss pulled her mothers hand gently.

"Huh? Oh, yes Weiss?" She replied.

"Why doesn't big sis ever smile anymore?"

"I... I don't know. But I'll tell you what, how about you and I do something nice for your sister. Like making a gift for her."

"Yeah! We should do that!"

The mother chuckled lightly at her youngest's enthusiasm "After our walk, my little Snowflake."

"Hehe, okay!"

Weiss aimlessly bounced her head back and forth between her shoulders. With delightful blue eyes, she watched the snow slowly fall. Reaching a small hand out she let one flake fall into her hand and quickly closed her hand around it. When she opened her hand, it wasn't there, which made her pout. She turned her head back to her mother and felt another question pop into her head.

"Mom, why can't I catch the snowflakes?" The Little Heiress asked.

"Thats because snow melts in our hands. But if you believe you can, you'll catch one without it melting." Noel said softly.

Weiss nodded quickly and tried it again. With her hand outstretched, she waited once more for a snowflake to fall into her palm. She concentrated hard, shutting her eyes tight and believing in her heart that she could catch one. When she felt something cold touch her he hand, she immedistely opened her eyes and saw the small white speck in her hand, not melting or anything. A wide grin plastered on her face and she was beaming with joy as she turned to face her mother.

"I did it mommy! I did it!" Weiss cheered in joy.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you Weiss."

The five year old leaped into the older womans arms and giggled happily. Noel held up her small child and smiled right back as they hugged. Whilst the two were hugging, a sudden alarm sounded. Noel recognized the alarm and her joy immediately dropped. That alarm could only mean that the White Fang was declaring an attack on the castle. She clutched her daughter closer to her body and started to run.

The sudden running surprised Weiss making her yelp in surprise as her mother started to run. She wrapped her arms around the woman as she ran and hung on as best she could. The alarms frightenedthe five year old, so shs closed her eyes and hung on tighfly to her mother. Afraid that something bad was gonna happen, she kept her eyes closed in hopes that whatever bad thing was happening would go away. She felt the running suddenly stop, which confused her. Her mother grip tightened around her small body, making her worry further.

* * *

"And then..." Weiss had stopped as tears formed in her eyes.

Ruby moved closer and hugged her friend. "It's okay Weiss. You don't have to finish now. You can tell me wine you're ready to."

"No no. Its fine. I can continue."

"Okay. But if you start crting again, I want you to stop. Got it?"

Weiss nnodded and dried away her tears. "Anyways, then I heard some man say..."

"Hand over the child." A masked man said.

"What!? No way! I won't allow you to lay a hand on my baby girl!" Noel tightened her hold on Weiss.

"If you don't, then I''ll have to take her by force."

"I won't allow that."

"So be it."

The man produced a broadsword from his belt and started to slowly walk towards the Schnee woman. Noel took a step back and looked at Weiss. The poor girl was frightened, clinging to her mother with an iron grip. Her paternal instincts kicked in, making her enter a protective mode where she focused on keeping her children safe. Noel's stance shift and her left hand waved by her side and floated there idly. The faunus growled and charged at the mother, raising his sword to strike her down. He swung his sword upward, but just when he thought he had caught the woman, she dodged to the side and slammed her palm against his side.

Her hand glowed briefly before the man was forced away from her. He fell to the ground with ice incasing the left half of his chest. Noel looked down at the man and blinked, her bright blue eyes glowing from her semblance. She looked to the frightened Weiss and sighed happily. She hugged her daughter and made a break for somewhere safe.

"I won't let anybody hurt you Weiss. I promise." Noel whispered to her.

"M-mommy, I'm scared." Weiss was shuddering with fear.

"Its gonna be okay Weiss. Nobody is gonna-"

Noel was cut off by a gunshot hitting her in the shoulder. She cried in pain and was knocked to her side by the impact. She dropped Weiss, who cried out in pain and lay a few feet away. The mother tried to crawl to her child, but she felt somebody plant the heel of their boot against her back. Forced to the ground, Noel clenched her hand tightly, ice encroaching it and become armor like. She swung back, but her hand was only met with the blunt end of a sword. She looked back a saw another masked figure, but this one was using a katana.

"Ice Flower Noel Shiva Schnee. I finally got to meet you." The woman sword.

"Wha!? Who are you!" Noel yelled as she grabbed the weapon.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Rightnow, I'm gonna make a proposition to you. Hand over the little ice girl, or meet your end."

"No way! I'm not letting anybody take my daughter!"

"Then die!"

The woman swung her sword at Noel and time seemed like it was moving slowly. The ice woman was helpless to watch as the blade came closer to ending her life. It seemed like it was only mere inches from her neck when the loudest scream she had ever heard sounded. She then found her assailant repulsed away from her. Noel looked up in shock and saw a large white emblem representing the Schnee crest.

"Mommy!" Weiss cried out loudly, tears streaming down her face.

"W-Weiss? You just... You unlocked your semblance." Noel was shocked that her youngest had unlocked an aura at such a young age.

"Wh-what..."

Weiss then collapsed in exhaustion, having unlocked the power of a huntress.

* * *

"And that's all I remember. I woke up later in a hospital bed with bandages around my wrist and a patch on my cheek." Weiss said back in the present.

"What happened to your mom?" Ruby asked.

" I was getting to that you dolt! Anyway, I got up out of the bed and saw that Winter was sitting next to my bed."

"I thought that she would be with your mother."

"So did I. I asked her where mom was, then she grabbed my hand and she took me to another room in the castles infirmary."

Ruby was frowning as she knew what was coming up.

"My mom. She was laying on the bed, hooked up to a respirator and... And..." The tears were streaming down the girls cheeks again.

"Weiss, please stop. I don't wanna see you crying anymore." Ruby had a hand on her shoulder, ready to do what she had too for Weiss' sake.

"Mommy..."

The young reapette had enough and pulled the Schnee heiress into the warmest embrace she ever could. Weiss wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the girl, letting her tears fall free onto her comforter. Ruby would not break the embrace until she knew for a fact that her partner; no, best friend was okay. The Schnee girl was still shocked that the red cloaked girl would even do this much for her, even with how she treated her in the past. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Ruby's neck and hugged her tighter.

"White." Weiss mumbled.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"My middle name is White. I felt that it's time you knew."

"Weiss White Schnee. That's such a beautiful name."

"I always thought it was nothing special."

"But youbalreadt are special. You don't need some special name to be that way." Ruby proclaimed with a smile.

"Ruby... Thank you. For being here for me." Weiss was happy to have a girl such as this one.

"No problem Weissy."

"Hey, I have something to show you."

"Ooh, what is it?"

Weiss unwrapped her arms from Ruby and held out one hand in front of herself. She concentrated her aura around her hand and closed eyes. A small white light formed in the palm of her hand and Ruby yelped in surprise, but continued to watch. The tiny light grew a little bit and began to form. Small branches pulsed from the center as little etches formed in it. Once the light cleared completely, a small snowflake was idly floating in Weiss' hand, and Ruby gasped in awe.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed as a broad smile formed on her cheeks.

"It's part of the semblance I inherited from my mom. I want you to have it." Weiss explained.

"Wha!? For me? Weiss, you don't have to."

"I insist Ruby. Just take it, and I will not accept no for an answer."

Ruby was surprised from how it was now command, and decided it be best to just accept it rather than feel her icy wrath.

"It feels strangely warm." Ruby said.

"It is made of my aura, so it won't melt." Weiss had waved her finger in the air and it quickly melted against the younger girls hand.

"Its gone."

"No, it became apart of your Aura. So now you have a little piece of me with you."

"Weiss... Thank you so much for this."

"I'm the one who should be thankful you dolt."

A cold breeze blew by and Weiss shivered since she was still laking in a coat right now. Ruby saw her cold partner, and immediately knew an idea that would help. She quickly undid the clasps on her cloak and wrapped the large red fabric around her friend. Weiss felt the warmth encompass her and looked at Ruby, then the cloak.

"Your letting me?" She was dumbfounded at how willing her friend was.

"You were cold, so Im letting you use my cloak to keep warm."

Weiss said nothing more and tears began to fall again, but these weren't ones of sadness. Ruby frowned at first, but then found herself being embraced by the same girl. Weiss was smiled and hugging Ruby.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

It was thanks to Ruby Rose, a girl she used to hate, that she could finally feel something different on this day. This girl, the hyperactive scythe wielding sixteen year old, was able to help her feel better about a day that made her sad for thirteen years. Ruby had been the key to be freed from her Icy Past.

* * *

 **This is a gift I dedicated to one of my friends. I hope he enjoyed this, because I wrote my heart into this. I decided that Weiss' mom should be portrayed as a capable woman who inspired Weiss to make her dreams come true. Anyways, I am considering adding more to this, so maybe updates in the future. Til next time everyone. Rin Yahto, signing out.**


End file.
